Big Nipper
Big Nipper is a flat invertible robot that takes part in the Roaming Robots events today, it is well known for its horizontal crushing jaws mounted on a lifting arm that can move 270 degrees and lift 200kg. It is one of the robots that is still around after it took part on Robot Wars where it lost in round 1 of Series 5 to eventual champion Razer, and reached its heat final of Series 7 losing to Grim Reaper. Big Nipper's design and tactics have enabled it to take home a lot of rewards for example winning the 2007 UK Championships and finishing 3rd in 2004, 2006 & 2008. It was the fourth robot to reclaim the UK title, winning the 2012 UK Championships against Maelstrom. Big Nipper has also competed in Series 8 and 10 of Robot Wars. History '2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour)' Big Nipper was one of the competitors that signed up for the Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004 which was also the first UK Championship to take place since Robot Wars TM had left the screens. It met Terrorhurtz in a qualifier battle at Newport and won that which had given it entry into the finals at Doncaster. In the first round it beat Ewe 2 to go through to the Quarter-Finals where it managed to beat Mute. Then in the semi-finals, due to Mute having won the loser's melee, Big Nipper took on Mute again. It was given a piggy back by Mute and was pursued around and lost on a judges decision. Big Nipper then fought Ewe 2 again in the play-off. In a failed-attempt flip, Big Nipper got its jaws underneath Ewe 2's flipper, picked it up before throwing it out the arena nearly taking Big Nipper with it, but Big Nipper took 3rd place as Ewe 2 was out the arena first. '2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour)' Big Nipper came back for the 2005 UK Championships being seeded 2nd as Mute who finished 2nd the previous year had to pull out. Big Nipper met Beast in its first qualifier battle at Macclesfield where it was thrown out of the arena but was on form at Birmingham where it turned over Terminal Ferocity before putting holes in it and dumping it down the pit which resulted in earning points for a place in the finals at Folkestone. In round 1 it met the top seed Terrorhurtz which was extremely hard for Big Nipper. Terrorhurtz pounded Big Nipper all over and Big Nipper never could get it's jaws to good use and get Terrorhurtz out the arena. The fight went to a judges decision which went against Big Nipper elliminating it from the competition. '2006 UK Championships' Big Nipper returned for the 2006 UK Championships where it shared a pod with Weird Alice 2,Edge Hog and Hades. It was thrown out the arena by Hades but won its other fights against Edge Hog and Weird Alice 2. Fortunatly, Hades had lost one of its 3 battles meaning it had tied with Big Nipper so they had to fight again, Big Nipper this time won the battle after Hades broke down. In round 1, Big Nipper faced the flywheel of Scorpion and to fight them, Big Nipper had its claws replaced by a titanium scoop which worked well protecting Big Nipper. Fortunatly Scorpion's disc stopped and Big Nipper was triumphant after being the more aggressive. Next it met the dutch Pulverizer also with the scoop on in the quarter-finals where Big Nipper won the fight on a judges decision after being the more aggressive. Next it met Turbulence in the semi-final, Big Nipper managed to lift them off the ground once but Turbulence got away quickly and managed to throw Big Nipper out of the arena elliminating it from the competition. In the Play-Off, Big Nipper met Pulverizer again where it managed to claim 3rd place after being the more aggressive. 2006 Winter Tour Big Nipper came back for the Winter Tour but it only took part in one battle which was a qualifier match at Doncaster against Dantomkia. Big Nipper were doing well having a pushing contest to start off with but Dantomkia retaliated and flipped it out of the arena. '2007 UK Championships' Big Nipper came back for the 2007 UK Championships at Wales, it shared its pod with Leveller 2 Mk4 and Envy. It defeated Leveller 2 Mk4 by shoving it down the pit but was thrown out the arena by Envy in its next battle, but it had still earned enough points to go through to the finals. In round 1 it defeated Iron-Awe 5 after one of its motors failed and won its quarter-final against Beast as it carried it around the arena and was overall the more aggressive. It met Iron-Awe 5 again in the semi-final who lost drive in a motor yet again and Big Nipper had gone through to the grand-final where it met Terrorhurtz. The fight ended as Terrorhurtz broke down due to a dodgy speed controller meaning Big Nipper had claimed the 2007 UK Championship title. '2008 UK Championships' As top seed and reigning champion, Big Nipper returned for 2008. It met Leveller 2 Mk4 in round 1 and beat it by picking it up and dropping it down the pit. Next it met Tiberius 4 in the quarter-finals who got turned over against the arena wall were it couldn't self-right. Next in the semi-final against Iron-Awe 5's powerful flipper, it had enormous staying power managing to keep itself within the arena but it unfortuatly drove itself into the pit elliminating it. Big Nipper then met Ripper Evo in the play-off. Big Nipper was the more aggressive over Ripper Evo who lost the bungee cord for its flipper meaning it couldn't return to the armed position. Big Nipper won the judges decision winning 3rd place. '2009 UK Championships' Big Nipper also took part in the first year-long UK Championship in 2009. It met And His Army in its first qualifier match at Barnsley who was toyed with a lot before eventually going down the pit. Next it met Kan-Opener at Cardiff who also got pitted and also won its next competition fight at Swindon against St Hammer and Terrorhurtz after Terrorhurtz went down the pit. All those wins resulted in entry into the finals at Wigan at the end of the year. In the first round it met Meggamouse, reigning champion Iron-Awe 5 and Ripper Evo. Big Nipper got thrown by Iron-Awe 5 and then teamed up with the other 2 robots on Iron-Awe 5 pushing the champion down the pit. The fight went to a judges decision which was awarded to Big Nipper after it was more aggressive. Next it met Terrorhurtz in the semi-final which was really painful, Big Nipper took a lot of axe-blows from the 2004 UK Champion, one which disabled the lifter and another had damaged the speed controller causing Big Nipper to go out of control and was also elliminated. '2010 UK Championships' Big Nipper came back for 2010 seeded 2nd. It won its qualifier match at Barnsley after Scorpion drove into the pit and was more aggressive over Anger. It also won its next battle at Whitwick against St Hammer, Big Nipper currently has 10 points in the championship. Win/Loss Record Wins: 19 Losses: 8 Honours *Roaming Robots - Steel City Showdown 2004 Winner *3rd in Roaming Robots 2004 UK Championships *Roaming Robots - Aberystwyth 2005 Winner *Roaming Robots - Denbigh 2005 Winner *2nd in Robot Rumble 2006 (Colchester) *3rd in UK Championships 2006 *Robots Live! - Leicester 2007 Winners *UK Heavyweight Champion 2007 *Robots Live! - 2nd at Hemel Hempstead 2007 *3rd in UK Championships 2008 *Voted "Best Engineered Robot" award for 2008 *6th in UK Championships 2011 *UK Heavyweight Champion 2012 Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Champions Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Heavyweights Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Invertible Robots Category:Allstar Category:3rd Place Winner